Tomorrow
by PinkRae
Summary: Raven and Damian's relationship has hit rock bottom. Can she make herself leave, even if she still loves him?


**Pairing:** Raven and Damian

 **Setting:** DC animated movies

 **Timeline:** Unknown

 **Age:** 18-20

 **Inspired by lyrics from:** "Tomorrow" by Chris Young

* * *

 _ **Tomorrow I'm gonna leave here**_

 _ **I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would**_

 _ **And tomorrow, I'm gonna listen**_

 _ **To that voice of reason inside my head telling me that we're no good**_

\- _You can't just put the entire team in danger like that, Damian._

 _\- I wasn't putting anyone in danger! You were the one in danger, I merely protected you._

… … …

 _\- For goodness' sake, do you really not care about anything other than your ego?_

 _\- My ego was never in question. It was your safety._

 _\- And what about the safety of others? What about the task we had at hand that we didn't fulfill because of_ _ **your**_ _little spectacle?_

 _\- The fulfillment of the mission failed because of the incompetence of the team that was assigned to us._

 _\- Can't you really see that it's_ _ **you**_ _who's the incompetent one?!_

… … …

 _\- Oh, you're just unbelievable!_

 _\- And why's that?_

 _\- It's impossible to talk to you. You think that_ _ **your**_ _way is the only way to go._

\- _The circumstances speak for themselves, Raven. And in that particular situation, yes-_

 _\- Ugh!_

* * *

 _ **But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time**_

 _ **Rock you strong in these arms of mine**_

 _ **Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow**_

The argument repeated itself in her head over and over again. She had to admit it to herself that she could've handled it better, but honestly? This was just getting tiresome. A new day, a new argument. That's how it had been lately. And it mostly stemmed from Damian's over-protectiveness and jealousy. Of course, adding both of their stubbornness and unwillingness to talk truthfully about their feelings made it all worse.

Raven wasn't good at conveying her feelings and Damian… He simply refused to. And for a long time they were okay like that. They spoke in silence, their actions were more powerful than words. It worked so well for them both. They could understand each other without a word, a simple glance was more than enough. Although Raven never truly learned to read him, he showed a side to her that no one got to see and it made her feel closer to him than anyone else. She loved him for it.

But lately things between them changed. He always seemed to be on edge, making dangerous moves during missions if it involved her, giving a threatening look to any guy who even dared to come close to her, and naturally it lead them from one argument to another. It was impossible to live like this. But at the same time…

Whenever they weren't arguing, those were the best days of her life. Damian was caring, always gentle with her and respectful of her. They were so _so_ happy together. Until the next mishap. Then it started all over again. It was a vicious circle they lived in. But neither of them dared to step out of it. It was never brought up. Even though the thought crossed her mind every time she felt like it was just too much to handle.

Oh, how easy would it be to just end it all and step away from this. But she couldn't just give up on him like that. She knew Damian was better than this, he wasn't the bad guy that everyone made him out to be. She _knew_ him like nobody else did.

 _Sigh._

A soft whimper and a small movement beside her snapped her out of her thoughts. Looking down, she was met by two dark, sleepy eyes.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" She smiled a little and reached her hand to pet Titus who'd been sleeping soundly right next to her as she was sitting on the ground in her darkness-filled room. The response she received was a wide yawn and a stretch before the dog stood on his feet and looked at the girl wagging his tail.

While Raven had never been much of an animal person, she had to admit that having Titus around, especially at times like this, was quite comforting. She'd grown attached to the dog, whether she wanted to or not. And apparently he was quite fond of her as well, so that alone was noteworthy.

Standing there for a few moments more, Titus then turned around and headed for the door. Upon realizing that it was closed, he sat down and looked back at Raven.

"You want out? Now?" He responded with a tail wag. "Can't you wait?" But the whimper from him indicated that he really did want to leave the room, much to her dismay. With a sigh, the girl got up and walked up to the door, pushing the button to open it. Though, to her surprise, she saw Damian standing on the other side. Probably why Titus wanted to get out all of a sudden.

"Figured you were here." The boy muttered, looking down at his pet. "Go eat, Titus." At the word _eat_ the dog knew exactly where to go and he happily trotted over to the kitchen. When he was gone, it was only the two of them left and a tense silence fell between them now that they didn't have the dog to put their focus on. While Damian looked up at his girlfriend, she did not dare to meet his gaze.

"Raven…" He started, but he hadn't exactly practiced what to say when he'd get here, so words got stuck in his throat. "I- I already apologized-"

"Yeah, well, it wasn't a sincere apology. It was just to get me off your back." She quickly retorted and retreated in her room.

"You know that's not true." Damian scowled and followed her, not bothering to ask for permission. "Why do you always have to be like that?"

"Like what?" Turning around to face him again, she raised an eyebrow and folded her arms over her chest.

"So stubborn." His words were stern, but in an instant his expression softened as he stepped closer to her. "You know that everything I do, I do it for you, Raven."

"Sometimes you just do too much, Damian." Her frown also turned into a sad scowl, her blue eyes meeting his green. A sigh left her lips and her shoulders dropped, as she let herself rest her head against his chest. "You can't keep doing these things."

"I understand." Was his only verbal response to that. Instead, as always, he let his body language speak for himself as he encircled her tightly in his embrace and gave her a gentle squeeze, planting a tender kiss on top of her head.

Raven merely released a soft breath and wrapped her arms around him, gripping onto his shirt and burying her face into his chest. It was this kind of closeness that always pulled her back to him. She wanted to have him this close, to hold him and to have him hold her.

* * *

 _ **We're like fire and gasoline**_

 _ **I'm no good for you**_

 _ **You're no good for me**_

 _ **We only bring each other tears and sorrow**_

 _ **But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow**_

Raven's eyes slowly opened and she stretched out a little, but her movements were limited because two strong arms were holding her close. Looking to her left, she watched the sleeping form next to her. It was still dark, so it couldn't have been morning yet. Probably still the middle of the night.

She shifted slightly to turn to her side, facing Damian. Even though the room was dark, the faint moonlight breaking through the blinds of the window, illuminated his face enough for her to see his features. He was so calm and so peaceful when sleeping. Sometimes she wished she could wake up at night on purpose just to watch him sleep.

 _Ew, Raven, creepy much?_

Shaking her head, she made herself comfortable and felt his arms tighten around her a little.

"What's wrong?" He asked without even opening his eyes.

"Nothing." She shook her head again. "Just a bad dream."

"You have those quite often lately."

"Yeah, I know…" A sigh left her lips. For a moment afterwards there was silence between the two and Raven just watched him, trying to form her thoughts into actual words. "Damian?" She then finally started with caution.

"Hm?"

"Have you ever- Have you ever thought of breaking up?" There was a dreadful moment of silence before he decided to answer her question.

"Tt. Don't be ridiculous." He simply mumbled and turned on his back, leaving an arm underneath her while placing the other on his forehead.

"I'm being serious." The girl scowled at him. "I mean- We've been together for how long now and it just… It just seems like we're not getting anywhere." At that, his eyes finally opened, followed by a sigh.

"Raven." His head turned to look at her. "I love you, okay?" He said it as if that was the thing she expected to hear from him right now. But it just felt like another sting in her chest.

Noticing her displeased reaction, however, Damian shifted and propped himself on one elbow, looking down at her. "I'm not letting you go, Raven." His voice had a sincerity to it. Not only did she feel it in his voice though, which was calming enough. He truly did want to be with her. A small smile formed on his face and he reached his other hand to gently caress her cheek. "Whatever it is that's troubling you, we'll fix it. We'll get through it just like we always do."

And with that, he leaned down to press his lips against hers, not exactly letting her respond with anything more. Maybe because he didn't want to discuss the subject anymore. Either way, she kissed him back, of course she did. She loved him. And he loved her, she was certain of it. So maybe she was just foolish to have such doubts about them and their relationship…

* * *

 _ **Baby when we're good, you know we're great**_

 _ **But there's too much bad for us to think that there's anything worth trying to save**_

"What do you mean, a different city?" His frustration and confusion were both very obvious.

"That's exactly what I mean. We're not the only team around, you know." She kept her calm as best as she could.

"Yes, I'm very well aware of that. I simply don't understand why-"

"I figured it could be a change. Not only for me, but for us, Damian." Raven explained, but his frown clearly indicated that she needed to elaborate.

"It would give us some space, other people to interact with, new-"

"So what are you saying?" It was clear now that his confusion was turning to anger. And while she couldn't blame him, she really wished it didn't have to be this way.

"I… I think you know what I'm saying." Her sorrowful eyes looked right at him and she knew that he understood that, but he needed to hear the actual words come out of her mouth. Otherwise he simply refused to accept it. "We need a break. We've been suffocating in this relationsh-"

"No." He abruptly interrupted her and stood up from his chair, ready to storm out of the room.

"Damian-" In an impulse, the girl jumped up from her own seat as well and caught him by the hand in an attempt to stop him from leaving. Though what she hadn't expected was for her getting pinned against the wall in the blink of an eye, his form looming over her. His eyes looked down at her and now instead of anger, she could feel sadness emitting from him.

"I told you. I'm not letting you go." His voice was still stern, but then after a sigh it softened. "So please- Don't." The boy whispered to her, pressing his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. And suddenly Raven felt a lump in her throat.

"Damian…" She uttered and reached her hand up to cup his cheek, but stopped midway. "I've made up my mind already." It had to be done. Ripped off like a band aid.

"Tt." He frowned even more, but it was a mixture of anger and pain. "Fine. Be that way then." Hitting his fist against the wall above her head, he left the room and this time Raven didn't try to stop him.

"I'm sorry, Damian…"

* * *

 _ **Tomorrow I'm gonna leave here**_

 _ **I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would**_


End file.
